User talk:Justice Infinity
Archived Discussions: 2012, 2013 RE: Mentioning The other Doom Wiki Okay, thanks for the message. I'll refrain from promoting/mentioning forks on the Wiki. The Ultimate Doomer (talk) 03:31, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Something Hey Justice Infinity, tell id software about the new update that I just wrote. They will add it on there since the update for iOS 7.Pileofdoodoo (talk) 02:35, April 10, 2014 (UTC) :Why can't you do it yourself? Again this wiki is not the place to ask for feedback or opinions on what should be on the next update for Doom. That's not what talk pages are for, instead you could of created a blog, but want me to tell them about the new update you just wrote. Justice ∞ (talk) 05:23, April 11, 2014 (UTC) :Okay, I will make a blog about Doom iOS update, but if you like it, just tell id software to do the update. I will reply.Pileofdoodoo (talk) 21:24, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Potential E3 Questions Hey there Justice Infinity! My name’s Mike and I’m with Wikia’s gaming ComDev team. Just wanted to say hi and ask you a quick question about E3. As you might know, E3 is one of the biggest game conventions of the year, and it’s right around the corner. We may have the opportunity ahead of the show to interview Bethesda, and we’d love to ask them any questions about Doom 4 you or the other admins might have. Here’s an example of a community interview we’ve done before: http://xcom.wikia.com/wiki/File:Expert_Showcase_Special_Edition_-_XCOM_Enemy_Within We really like letting Wikia communities ask the questions, because they’re very knowledgeable about their game of choice, and ask extremely in-depth questions that regular news outlets don’t. If this sounds like something you’d be interested in doing, feel free to submit any questions you have here, or directly to me at mgrimm@wikia-inc.com Hope to hear back from you soon, and thanks again for all your edits & contributions to The Doom Wiki! Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 22:54, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Doom Novellas So a few years back I wrote two horror novellas based on the first two episodes of Classic Doom, which seemed to be pretty highly praised over at the Doomworld forums, but I don't know if that qualifies them as article-worthy for the wiki. Can you help clear this up for me? I don't mean to toot my own horn or anything, but a lot of community folks said they were better than the official novels, so I wondered if maybe they ought to be listed here. Thanks for your time and patience! --Mikemacdee (talk) 05:19, May 10, 2014 (UTC) :What are the names of the horror novellas? I'll think about it is those novellas qualify for articles. My apologies for the late reply, I just haven't been that active around here lately. Justice ∞ (talk) 05:00, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Renaming I've decided to rename myself from Jack101 to "Darsycho", what should I do with my article? Jackthemaster101 (talk) 04:03, May 14, 2014 (UTC) :Rename the article to "Darsycho" and be sure to leave a redirect behind. Justice ∞ (talk) 05:00, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Xcalibur201's "reworking" of the Hexen content I have been wondering, since Xcalibur201 never finished the "reworking" of the Hexen pages he started three years ago, and since his "reworking" involved deletion of most of the pages' contents, did he ever seriously intend to improve those pages, or was it just an episode of disguised vandalism? (After all, as I pointed out on his talk page, it was not necessary to remove those contents in order to work on them offline; they could have remained in the articles until the time came to replace them.) Since his "reworking" amounts to a massive vandalism episode (whether intended or not), and he never responded to the legitimate concern I raised on his talk page, and there is no sign that he will ever finish his "reworking" by restoring the "reworked" content, I have blocked him (but not blocked his editing his talk page). If he apologises, and asks for his edit rights back, and promises that he will never pull this kind of stunt again, he can be unblocked; but if not, good riddance (IMO). — RobertATfm (talk) 13:25, June 3, 2014 (UTC) :There's the possibility that Xcalibur has lost his interest with this wiki, that's why he didn't rework and of the articles that he's promised to do. It's strange that he didn't reply or doesn't care is he's blocked since that goes back to my first sentence of me saying he's lost his interest in the Doom Wiki. Justice ∞ (talk) 03:36, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Recent events Firstly, new user User:Baggins has made a few changes including moving "Doom's protagonist" to "Doom's protagonists" and "Timeline" to "Doom history", the latter in order to create a new "Timeline" article. The former change seems sensible, since the protagonist of the first two games may not be that of the movie and certainly isn't that of Doom 3, but I don't know where he's headed with the Timeline article. Another thing is that I have found myself in sole command of this wiki a lot recently, which is somewhat uncomfortable especially since I'm currently having technical problems. Time for a third admin? Another new user, User:"Liz" LA-775, appears to me as if she might be a suitable candidate; she is certainly enthusiastic enough. — RobertATfm (talk) 12:18, June 5, 2014 (UTC) :Personally there was no need to rename the Timeline article to Doom history since it was named that for years, same with Doom protagonist. Yeah Liz seems to be a good choice for a third admin, I'll talk to her and see if she is interested in becoming one. Justice ∞ (talk) 03:36, June 6, 2014 (UTC) :I've went ahead and renamed the Doom history article back to what it's supposed to be called and deleted Baggin's version of his timeline article since it seems pointless to have a timeline based on the events within the actual Doom games. Justice ∞ (talk) 04:15, June 6, 2014 (UTC) nambona890 Hello. The person you just IP blocked was my friend Nambona890 from Neo-HC. The information was real and it was proven he made those two wads because of a message from UltimateAVGN. The message was sent to Stargazer626, one of the members of Neo-HC. So please unblock him. :The reason why I reversed the edit and blocked your friend is because he tried to add the information twice without giving people any kind of proof that Terry made those wads. If what you are saying is true, then how come he hasn't updated his channel description that says so otherwise. If it's not verifiable, then it shouldn't be added to the article and that would be considered false information. Unless I see some proof that he made those wads, there's no reason for me to re-add the information back onto his article. Justice ∞ (talk) 02:42, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Re: Raw Images of Monster Sprites Okay. Sorry for uploading photos with transparent backgrounds. Guil Cat Lewis 23:34, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Explanation I'll accept your removal of my edits from the "Knee-Deep in the Dead" page because you're an admin, but can you at least explain to me why you did that? You guys list the Kongregate version of the shareware release of Doom, but I'm fairly certain the Newgrounds version was uploaded to the internet before that. Do you have anything against Newgrounds or something? 22:31, February 18, 2015 (UTC) :Because there's already a link to the newgrounds version in the article. There's no reason to have another link to in the middle of that specific paragraph. I have nothing against the Newgrounds, but what I also did was, remove the redlink to newgrounds since I don't believe the website is qualified for an article. Justice ∞ (talk) 02:34, February 20, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, thanks for the explanation. I appreciate it. : 04:30, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Re: Doom Novellas Thanks for finally getting back to me (guess we're even since it took forever for ME to reply as well). The novellas are simply named after the original Doom episodes, but can all be read here. I went ahead and added them to the more up-to-date wiki, under The Plutonia Experiment (Series). --Mikemacdee (talk) 11:16, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Pages NOT doom related I was wondering why there are pages here on game other than DOOM? Shouldn't those pages be confined to there own wikis? --The Duke Is AWSOME!!! (talk) 14:51, March 12, 2015 (UTC)MCGPY :If you know of any page which is not of any of the Doom games, not one of the games which use any of the Doom engines (Heretic, Hexen and Strife are all based on iD Tech 1, same as Doom, hence belong here; but Hexen II is a Quake-engine game, and Alien Cabal uses an engine which resembles iD Tech 1 but was written from scratch, so neither of these belong), not a page for a thing found in one of the official games (and not even all of those belong; the articles on Thirsty Burst and Robo Cola were deemed not to be notable), and not a mod for any of the official games, by all means let us know of the problem. — RobertATfm (talk) 16:33, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Doom 4 Weapon Articles Can I start making pages for the weapons of Doom 4? I mean the gameplay is out and I could take good screenshots from the download trailers? Trailers: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NteAPGprDJk https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AXhpg9Qx6l0 Bart Mick (talk) 18:19, June 18, 2015 (UTC) :Sure go right ahead. Justice ∞ (talk) 06:10, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Doom 3 Images With regards to uploading new images, should I just upload a new image in place of the old one (such as the one I did for T. Brooks), or upload a completely new one and delete the old version (if, say, the newer image looked significantly more different than the older version. Sergeant Blige (talk) 12:49, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Won't let add pages. For some reason the wiki won't let me make any new pages. It says I need the protected permission. I wanted to make the Railgun page for Doom 2016 but it wouldn't let me. May I make the page? Bart Mick (talk) 11:14, July 18, 2015 (UTC) :I protected the page a few years ago when I was deleting pages for Skulltag weapons which aren't official. I've unprotected the page so you can go ahead and create it. Justice ∞ (talk) 00:30, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Introducing New Gaming Footers Game Footers The new game footers are brought to you by Encyclopedia Gamia and our very own Games Hub. The basic goal is simple: draw together Wikia communities in one location that enjoy the same genres and hopefully expose them to some new games and communities they might be interested in. Our secondary goal is to try and connect editors looking for help with members and administrators from other wikias who are interested in helping them out, whether it be with content, technical knowledge, or insight gleaned from running a community. How do I get my site included in the Wikia games footer? If you haven't already been approached, feel free to include your site in the submission section below in the genre you feel is most appropriate for the game you cover. Note that, with rare exception, a game should only be placed in one footer. Here are some other things to consider: *A member or members of the site should be willing to help those that might ask for assistance in creating their own wikia. Obviously this is at member discretion; members aren't absolutely required to answer every request for help, nor should they if the query is unrealistic and/or no one has the know-how. *Any site participating in the footer will have a page created on the Games Hub for their franchise for more exposure. Members are encouraged to double-check this entry once it is live and may take ownership of the page. *Any site participating in the footer will have each individual game in their franchise created on Encyclopedia Gamia for more exposure. Members are encouraged to double-check these entries once they are live and may take ownership of the pages. *Backgrounds are transparent and links/text are set to match the site's settings. *The new footers are mobile-friendly. *Though intended to stretch the entire width of a main page, the footer can also fit into the left rail, if so desired. My game's genre isn't included. In most cases a game can fit into multiple categories, so the best should be chosen when possible that most closely matches the genre. Rogue-like games, for instance, aren't included because many games feature stealth elements. Instead, they can be found within the Action-Adventure footer. Should the situation arise where another footer is potentially needed, one may be created, but only if 1) the genre can't be included in any other category and 2) there are enough games for the footer. I already have a footer. For footers that were created and maintained by Wikia staff, these will be replaced with the new footers. Footers created by users will not be touched at this time. Submit your site! Raylan13 (talk) 20:08, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Gaming footers Hi, Justice Infinity! I was wondering if you had an opinion on this site being included in the new gaming footers? We'd love for the Doom community to be included! Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 17:32, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Hey, any way I can PM you on here? Hey Justice. Thanks for cleaning up the page and removing the doxx. If you have admin, you could delete the original page, since it's still accessible (and a redirect). For example, if you google the doxxed name, it still pops up WITH a redirect that shows a name for the Doom Modder that was banned. MonkeyofEons (talk) 06:51, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Confused about removing talk page. Justice, I'm unsure of how to remove the talk page. I think only an admin can remove/delete it. I tried redirecting it, but it just creates new loops. MonkeyofEons (talk) 07:05, September 30, 2015 (UTC) :I removed the the information as you have requested. I want to know exactly how Dark Exodus' name on the article was doxxing. Justice ∞ (talk) 00:48, October 1, 2015 (UTC) :: I can actually answer that. I spoke with Quasar as well, as Doomworld has removed the name from the site as well. Regardless of the name's legitimacy, asking for my privacy out of goodwill isn't a wrong thing, is it? I'd like to be left alone. Do you have Skype or an email, in case you need me to verify my identity? My name was Doxxed on Doomworld forums and Doomworld recently removed it as well (the user who also attempted the Dox was banned for various other things as well, that did not include doxxing my name). DarkExodus (talk) 01:03, October 2, 2015 (UTC) :::Lastly, I hope you don't have a vendetta of some sort with me. I noticed that you seem keenly interested in this matter. If it's out of curiosity, I completely undersrtand, hence why I can answer any questions that you may have. What I find suspicious after googling the timing of the Dox on Doomworld Forums was that you suddenly found interest in my name, hence why I'm asking (otherwise, it would make sense if you were trying to maintain encyclopedic information).